A Cup Of Early Morning Coffee
by ALaViola
Summary: Perhaps she should have been a little more afraid. GraLu Week, One-Shot. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys, I'm making this one-shot for GraLu week, I felt bad that I couldn't make a series story for the pairing week like I normally would for whatever pairing week I participate in so I wanted to apologize with this One-Shot. I feel like some of you are going to kill me when you finish this but I'm warning you now, if you don't like angst or things that will cause your heart to ache then do not read! Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _A Cup Of Early Morning Coffee_**

 ** _"Will you stay by my side? Will you Promise me?"_**

 ** _One-Shot_**

* * *

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _"My biggest fear isn't that you'll lie to me one day_**  
 ** _Or that you will cheat one me."_**

 _"You know, you're different than all the other girls." Gray looked over at his girlfriend, who, was intently watching the movie he had previously chosen for "Movies night"._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, all the other girlfriends I've had always looked at my phone over my shoulder while I was on it or answered it while I was way from it," he told her, despite him knowing Lucy was easily made jealous whenever he brought up his ex-girlfriends, he was bringing them up anyway. He shifted to look at her better. "You've never done that, you always give me my space when I'm talking to someone on my phone and always let me know when I have a text or a call and when I ask what it says you always say you don't know, you never bothered to read."_

 _She shrugged. "Those texts and calls are not meant for me, were they, they would have been sent to my phone." Gray scrunched his face together at her response. Really he'd half expected her to tell him that she was just lying to him, only telling him she never snooped in his phone for texts or calls but she had completely surprised him by her reasoning of giving him space._

 _"But aren't you worried that I might cheat?" Lucy was always jealousy when he so much as breathed near another girl, so it confused Gray greatly that she wouldn't be._

 _Finally, Lucy looked from the TV to her boyfriend, her large brown eyes peering into his deep blue eyes. "I'm not."_

 _"Why not? I know you get jealous easy so why wouldn't you be worried?"_

 _"Because I'm not afraid that you'll cheat on me and I'm not afraid that you'll lie to me if I ever asked you who it was." Gray laughed and nudged her shoulder, his eyes shining with amusement._

 _"Confident, are we?"_

 _"Not at all." She smiled, resuming her attention on the movie and cuddling further into his side. "I just choose to trust you and not be afraid, because that's what you're supposed to do in a relationship."_

 _Gray's smile widened and he began to pepper kisses all over her face, loving the sound of her giggles. "You're are so different than any other girl I know, Lucy."_

 _She laughed when he kissed her nose. "And is that a bad thing?"_

 _He shook his head, caressing her cheeks and gazing into her eyes, his own alight with affection. "No. It just makes me all the more inclined to keep you from any other guy who tries to woo you."_

 _"Oh? And what if I want the attention from these 'men.'"_

 _"Then I'll just have to remind you exactly whose girlfriend you are." He told before leaning down to kiss her lips, ending any sort of thoughts she had to argue with him. Because really, Gray would never let her anyway._

* * *

 ** _"My Biggest fear is that you will wake up before me on a Tuesday Morning_**  
 ** _And instead of leaning in and kissing me on the cheek,_** ** _  
_** ** _You'll look at my sleeping body and begin to notice all my flaws._** ** _  
_** ** _My crooked nose, chapped lips and the stretch marks_** ** _  
_** ** _that run across my stomach and thighs like a road map."_**

* * *

 ** _OoOoO_**

He woke up with a sigh, slightly amused by the sudden dream of talking to Lucy from three years ago, back when they were still in high school. They'd been together for so long, three years from last month to be exact, despite everyone's doubt of how long their relationship would last and whether or not they would make it past a few months. Now they even lived together. Of course Lucy had moved out of her home first and he was soon to follow, not content with the idea of her living a lone or being so far away from him.

So he left his family.

In one way he had been glad Lucy had moved from her home, the estate, and another he wasn't. He had seen how it hurt her to move from the place she had so many pleasant memories of her mother in. The place where she had lived in when she first met him. However, her father had never been a pleasant one to live with after her mother had passed away six years ago. He remembered unpleasantly coming over for dinner, having to dress uncomfortably in a suit and sitting stiffly in his chair still stuck in his memory, and Jude staring him down before deciding he really wasn't worth the time. Jude had made Lucy feel as if she weren't her own person and Gray didn't like that.

Gray had his own problems with his family, they wanted his to become a wealthy business man-make a name for himself and keep a stable job but Gray didn't want that, he wanted to perform and act in movies as all his role-models had, he wanted to make a name for himself in a way his parents would never approve. The arguing had gotten to the point where he would opt to stay at Natsu's house. The boy was annoying as hell but he cared more about his friends and family than anything you could offer.

Perhaps that was one thing he admired about the guy, not that he would ever tell him that. Despite their maturity growing as well as their age, the rivalry between him and his best friend had continued. Another thing he had admired about Natsu was his close relationship with his girlfriend. Lucy and Natsu had always been inseparable since they were children and even now he would often come home to see Natsu curled up on the couch with Lucy watching a movie. He used to find it amusing but now it just annoyed him how easily she allowed him in.

Again he sighed and opened his eyes-he didn't remember ever closing them- and blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the morning before rolling over on his side to stare at his girlfriend of three years. He didn't often take the time to really look at her, observe her habits and activities, memorize every little thing on her body, everything that made her Lucy. Perhaps he should've done it more often, he was sure Lucy already knew everything about him, down to the little mole that rested on the back of his next (she did always say it was charming, which he never understood.)

Her nose was awkwardly set on her face, a slight crook to the short slant her nose formed up until the small ball at the end of her nose that everyone had always complemented her on as being cute. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before but he brushed off to him simply not bothering to admire, it was only a nose and that fact that hers was oddly shaped put him off slightly. His eyes travelled to her pink, chapped lips, they had always been rough to which he reprimanded her on quite a lot-wanting to feel how soft they could be against his but despite her over-use of chap stick, they had stayed in the rough shape they were.

Next he noticed the marks marring her stomach, Lucy had explained that they were from a car accident her and her mother had been in when she was young but instead of calling them scars she preferred the term stretch marks, she explained she though the word to be less ugly than "scar". On the contrary to what she said, Gray thought that either way the sight was unappealing and unbefitting her body, of course he hadn't told her that but now that he was really looking at them, he found himself being unable to stop the thought. He wondered how he hadn't noticed these flaws really ever before.

He spared Lucy one last glance before rolling out of their bed and pulling on a shirt and his sweat-pants, snatching his glasses from the table beside him and putting them on(Natsu liked to tease him and call him a nerd whenever they were on.) He stretched his arms above his head and let out a rather large yawn before walking to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee.

* * *

 ** _"You'll think about my random spouts of jealousy_** ** _  
_** ** _and the fact that i talk too much._** ** _  
_** ** _You'll remember how annoying it is that, no matter what,_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm always right and just how selfish I can be sometimes._** ** _  
_** ** _You'll walk into the kitchen and brew a cup of black coffee,_** ** _  
_** ** _stare at the morning rays of sunlight entering the window frame."_**

* * *

 ** _OoOoO_**

Gray leaned against the edge of the counter and closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips. He felt annoyed at sorts and his continuous thoughts of Lucy's habits of getting jealous over small things such as not running over to her after soccer practice in favor of talking to one of his sisters friends on the cheerleading squad for a moment. She had expressed her disappointment and irritation plenty over the few following days and Gray had made sure to only spare the cheerleader a moment before excusing himself to show his girlfriend affection.

Or perhaps what irked him more was her tendency to speak a little more than needed. Gray could remember numerous times that he had gotten annoyed with her about talking too much when he was trying to focus on his studies or when he wanted to watch the new episode of the Walking Dead that had been airing that night. Although he had never held onto that anger for long when she would suddenly go quiet and apologize by kissing him a few times on the mouth. Which had always successfully diverted his attention from whatever he was focused on.

Gray took his coffee, hearing the coffee maker turn off, and walked over to the dining table before taking a sip and allowing his eyes to stare blankly out of the window. He reveled in the warmth his drink gave him and the bitter taste that it brought when he sipped his coffee, it was black just how he liked it-the bitter taste had always woke him up in the early hours of the morning just as it has now. He could remember a time from awhile ago when Lucy woke up and laid on the bed , simply staring him as he sat at the dining table as he had now and just admired him. He had found it cute at the time, even when she had questioned his taste in coffee.

He'd never realized how different they were.

She was talkative and lively with an always cheerful tone even in the darkest times, he was quiet and introverted with a love for being alone with his thoughts. Lucy preferred her coffee sweetened with milk and sugar while he preferred his black and bitter. Gray liked the quiet hours of the morning when it was just barely light enough that the stars would disappear and Lucy, she loved the late nights with millions of stars littering the sky.

Gray really enjoyed watching the sun rise, something he would do every morning as he was now and admired the beauty of the sunrise that would appear before the window. He would sip on his coffee that suited his taste buds to a point and listen to the birds chirping obnoxiously from across the street in the park. The occasional cars blocking out the chirps and creating a calming effect on Gray.

He stared over at her, again noticing the flaws he had observed on her body earlier and suddenly he noticed the lack of feeling in his chest and the lack of discomfort in his stomach when he looked at her. The feeling of butterflies he got when her golden hair reflected the morning rays of the sun and the way she would quietly take a deep breath only to exhale loudly right after and her lips would part in the slightest way. He no longer felt excited by being around her. Quite frankly, he didn't feel anything.

Nothing special, no butterflies, no excitement and there was no affection that filled his chest anymore when he looked at her. He licked his lips at the sudden realization. Gray took a large sip of his drink and almost coughed at the bitter taste that seemed to reflect his feelings. His face was blank and once again he was back to looking as if he no longer card about a thing in the world. He had completely lost the look of warmth on his face that had been slowly losing its vibrancy in the past while.

"Gray?" Her eyes opened slightly and her voice that was laced with sleep caused his eyes to refocus on her. "Is everything okay?" It was when he noticed her concern that he suddenly felt the need to apologize

"I'm sorry, Lucy." She leaned up from her position on the bed, sleep wiping off her face as she seemed to swallow her nervousness. Gray stared at her, finding the right words in what to say to her. To explain that after three years he was no longer felt the need to be around her, hold her, talk to her, kiss her. With a frustrated breath he looked into her brown eyes, set his drink down and took off his glasses. "Lucy, I think we need to talk."

* * *

 ** _"And come to the conclusion that, for no reason at all,_** ** _  
_** ** _You don't love me anymore."_**

* * *

 ** _A Cup Of Early Morning Coffee_**

 ** _"If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break. I'm scared of that."_**

 ** _One-Shot_**

* * *

 ** _ALaViola: So I got this idea from a quote I found on Google, obviously the bolded sentences are what is a part of the quote. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this despite the heart-ache it may or may not have caused. Also I'm really sorry I couldn't make a multi-chapter story for this pairing week, I'm really busy with dance and getting ready for school so I haven't really had much time to write. My followers on fanfiction already know this considering they are patiently waiting for my other updates. The song used at the beginning and end of this is called "Butterfly" By BTS, it's the English translation Lyrics. It's a beautiful song, I really recommend it._** ** _  
_** ** _Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day!_**

 ** _Love it? Hate it? Review!_**


	2. About This Oneshot

_**Okay quick note since I think people are misunderstanding, I do not hate GraLu nor did I imply it anywhere in this Oneshot. I stated at the beginning that I felt bad for not being able to make a series book for this pairing week and warned you that this would be an angst book and not everyone will like it, also I didn't mean to make Gray and asshole or anything similar, the point of it was to state that he had lost the love for Lucy in a romantic way-he still cared for her, just isn't IN love with her anymore. Also to go along with the "I'm implying that I hate GraLu and I shouldn't ruin in," maybe you should read the authors notes I made that specifically said It's for the pairing week and actually look at my profile, because I do have two different GraLu stories and if I hate that pairing so much, then why would I make them, and one that specifically had to be updated periodically for twenty five days straight when I was stressing about school?**_

 _ **Before making accusations, please make sure you know the intent from the author instead of blindly stating something. Thank you.**_

 _ **~ALaViola**_


End file.
